


Fangs of His Own

by red_day_dawning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Humour, M/M, Post-War, Romance, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_day_dawning/pseuds/red_day_dawning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Having handled an entire house of Slytherins, I believe I am fully capable of caring for a single undersized future Slytherin,” Severus asserted.</i>
<br/><i>Harry snorted.  “Future Gryffindor, don’t you mean?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs of His Own

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** JKR and associated companies own the HP characters and settings, no profit made, no copyright infringement intended.  
>  This is a sequel to _Dragonflies, Fangs and the Heart’s Choices_. Will make more sense if you read that first. Written for InsaneJournal's adventdrabbles 2010, prompt #24 - snowed in.  
>  Warning: cuteness overload.

**Fangs of his own**

 

“Are you sure it’s alright, Severus?”

“Certainly. Having handled an entire house of Slytherins, I believe I am fully capable of caring for a single undersized future Slytherin,” Severus asserted.

Harry snorted. “Future Gryffindor, don’t you mean?”

Severus sniffed. “Certainly not.”

Harry laughed, shaking his head. “Can I talk to Teddy, and explain why I can’t pick him until after the storm quietens?”

“Harry, Harry, Harry,” Teddy called, bouncing across the room.

“Hi Teddy. Listen, the storm has gotten much worse, and I won’t be able to come pick you up for hours. Maybe not until tomorrow. Severus has said you can stay there overnight - is that okay with you?”

Teddy thought for a moment, and then nodded his head. “Sure. We can be snowed in together. Like we’re exploring the North Pole.” He leaned forward conspiratorially and said, “He gives me biscuits and hot cocoa when no-one’s there to see. ‘sides, I want to wait until he’s sleeping...” He lowered his voice dramatically, “I reckon that way I’ll get to see his fangs.”

“Fangs, Master Teddy?” Severus asked in grim and forbidding tones.

“Yep,” Teddy answered confidently. “You can’t hide ‘em forever.”

“Indeed,” said Severus in sepulchral tones.

The next morning, Harry Flooed to Wood End, to find two solemn visages gazing at him, both with matched over-sized noses and sleek black hair.

“Good morning, Severus. Everything alright there, Teddy?”

“Indeed,” said Teddy in a mock-lugubrious tone, his mouth opening to reveal glistening white fangs.

Harry looked at Severus in surprise.

Raising one arched eyebrow, Severus grinned to display his own gleaming extended canines.

“Told you he had fangs,” Teddy declared triumphantly. “An’ he told me how to change my teeth to do fangs of my own.”


End file.
